


𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐀𝐋 𝐁𝐄𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐘 | RIREN/ERERI

by OMNI_SIMP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Mafia & Crime, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Harem, F/F, F/M, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Season 4 character appearance, Top Levi Ackerman, chaotic titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMNI_SIMP/pseuds/OMNI_SIMP
Summary: ✞𝗡𝗔𝗧𝗨𝗥𝗔𝗟 𝗕𝗘𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗬✞説明❘ DESCRIPTION↴Eren is all for natural beauty andrarely wears makeup, now he's all sureof it when he collabs with one of the mosthandsomest man he's seen and it's all natural.「⊹ ° ☼ ♥ ꑇ ⊹ ° ☼ ♥ ꑇ⊹ ° ☼ ♥ ꑇ ⊹ ° ☼ ♥ ꑇ」❝𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳❞❝𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘈𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯❞➥ 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐍© ʜᴀᴊɪᴍᴇ ɪꜱᴀʏᴀᴍᴀ
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Carla Yeager/Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. WARNING!

Warning this story will include; Homophobic slurs, abuse, self harm, attempts at suicide and sexual scenes. 

with sprinkles of Eren's Harem because it's important for the plot and plot twists!

___________________________

**Yeager family**

Carla Yeager **[Mother]**

Grisha Yeager **[father]**

Zeke Yeager **[Brother]**

Dina Fritz **[Aunt]**

Ymir Fritz **[cousin]**

and if your cool with all that than you may continue on!

**-OMNI_SIMP**


	2. 𝟎. 𝟎 𝟏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is only something like a prologue

**CLICK**. The quick sound of the small button being pressed repetitively ringed in Eren's ear, the white flash almost blinding him, yearning for him to blink. 

The pose he was told to be standing in had begun hurt his head a bit but he wouldn't say anything about it. He only had one more shoot after this, he'd just get through the insufferable pain in his neck for a little longer.

"All right! that will be all for today and I hope we see you again" the young photographer spoke, his eyes directed from the camera up to his money maker, his voice loud for Eren to hear.

"Yes, of course, thank you for your time, Mr. Miller."

His tone was fake, the smile was fake, and his eyes knew it was fake. He's said the same sentence over and over again the only differences were the genders and the last names.

His hostility was devastatingly strong with Mr. Miller, like a feisty dog and a spunky cat. Mr. Miller would never act up to make Eren quit the job all though, as Eren brings in those empty dollar signs.

It was the venom from Mr. Miller's lips that dripped from when he described why getting lip fillers and wearing foundation would make bankroll in that made the young brunette despise Mr. Miller in the modeling industry.

"Let's go Eren, we have a photo shoot in about a few minutes and you don't want to be late," His manager hollers out. Rico Brezenska, was on his ass just as his tiring photo shoot ended. His last photo shoot wasn't anything too special.

All he was doing was a modeling gig with Jean Kirstein, it still surprises Eren how the man was famous. Though he guessed it was probably because of what he called 'good looks' and fan-girls, there wasn't any good in his looks. And it was always good to rub his fame in Jean's face. Eren was always more famous than him, there is surprise there with his beauty.

The photo shoot was surrounded by looking romantic like you've met your online lover after years. Honestly, if the company wanted lovers they could have contacted Jean's significant other Marco Bodt.

He wished he wasn't assigned to kiss the horse face, Eren did not condone cheating. As well as Eren wasn't into the whole beastiality kink.

Rico escorted the man out of the big studio, as she continued to talk Eren's ears off about the next shoot. Eren desired to be interested in her words to grab hold of the gist of what she wanted from him. But she was boring the poor man to death with her monotone voice.

As they come closer to the car, Rico's hand pulls open the car door letting Eren inside. Sitting on the cold black leather, Eren began buckling himself up as he told Rico with a soft giggle, "Keep doing that and people would think you're the man of the relationship."

Rico merely rolled her eyes as she followed up seating herself in the passenger's seat of the fancy car.

"Don't let Nanaba hear you saying that. She'll be on my ass the whole night."

* * *

"Horse Face."

"Suicidal Bastard."

"It was only three times!"

"That is more than once!"

Eren rolled his eyes, this conversation with Jean and him about how many times he had tried to kill himself was getting more rotten each moment they spoke about it. But in Eren's eyes, each time was somewhat different.

"Okay as much as I love the banter we need to get this done," Mr. Miller interrupted the two bickering boys. Jean could briefly watch as he could see Eren's eyes sparkle and glint with hatred once Mr. Miller had spoken a word to him.

"Yeah yeah whatever, so what's this photoshoot about again?" Jean stiffly questions Eren's photographer.

"I don't want to do anything that could be seen as cheating in the media and paparazzi eyes. I Ain't exactly into beastiality like Marco."

"Oh fuck off Yeager!"

"I wasn't fucking anything on anyways."

"You little-"

"Don't worry you two, no sexual sensual positions and shit. You'll just pose as close as you two can, just to make the media question your relationship with each other." Mr. Miller butted explaining between the two men.

"That wasn't very descriptive," Eren quietly mumbled for no one to hear but himself. He complies with the request nonetheless.

Both standing in front the smooth cotton studio background Eren leaped over at Jean's figure, his legs clamping at Jean's stallion torso. Jean grunts at the weight of the 6'0 man jumping onto his body. He tightly grabbed at Eren's back gripping at his sweater's material. Then joking around teasing Eren, "You should get onto 600 pound life."

His upper lip twitches up in boiling hot anger at the small rude comment, as he spits back at Jean like an angry puppy, "If this company wasn't paying good for these shoots, I wouldn't have to be here with your fucking horseface."

"Smile for the camera!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the outcome of the photo is the picture above!
> 
> -OMNI_SIMP


	3. 𝟎. 𝟎 𝟐

**ONE** thing Eren loved most after a tiring photo shoot is taking a decent sultry shower, devouring a pleasant brunch, and doing his skin care.

He was as of now in as it were a white silk robe with a white bath towel wrapped around his head. He sat on the beat of his washroom sink going through the distinctive moisturizers he had whereas he held up for his baby blue face mask to dry.

"Eren! Eren! Answer the phone! Answer the fucking phone!"

Eren groaned, he didn't need to be bothered right presently. He picked up his phone that was settled on the sink next to him, looking at the Caller ID he clicked the green button showing that he acknowledged the call

"What Armin?"

"Hey Eren! Me and Mikasa are here"

"I'm busy-"

"Great we'll come in!"

Armin hung up the phone and Eren had listened to his front door being opened. Eren murmured and bounced off his sink counter, leaving the washroom.though not before peeling off his baby face mask, it was as of now much dry.

coming into the kitchen he could see Armin and Mikasa going through his cupboard for snacks to consume.

"Hey Eren where-" Armin's brain couldn't wrap up the sentence he began when he saw Eren, who was still in only a silk robe and had the bath towel wrapped around his head."Wow, nice body dude. But anyways, where are your snacks?"

Eren rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I had Floch go grocery shopping a few minutes ago, he should be back in a few"

Armin nodded and walked over to the couch, jumping on top of it and landing in a nie comfortable position. "Go get dressed, were going to this new club that just opened last month"

Eren considered for a minute, he did need to go out and have a bit of fun."Who's going as well?"

"Connie, Sasha, Jean, Ymir, Historia, Reiner, and Annie,"

Eren nodded and strolled out of the living room, and into his room to get dressed. He sat down at his desk, plugging up his curling iron. While he waited for it to get heated he decided to finish his face routine and scrubbed his face with one of his favorite moisturizers.

At long last his Curling iron was warmed. He unwrapped the white bathe towel from his head and folded it on his desk.

He carefully picked up the curling iron by the handle at that point and grabbed a thick piece of his hair then slowly passed the curling iron through his long brunette tresses.

He repeated the action all through his long locks until his whole head of hair was straightened. He got up from his desk and strolled over towards his closet doors, opening them to seek for an outfit.

He picked out a white buttoned up dress shirt with a curiously large dark graphic short sleeve shirt to go over with, a calfskin belt with some silver chains connected to the loops, and dark torn skinny jeans.

He plucked his charger from his phone and stuffed his phone interior in his back pocket before taking off his room. Within the living room, Mikasa and Armin were stuffing their faces with gummies whereas Floch sat on the lounge chair overlooking them and playing on his phone.

Eren sighed in annoyance, he'd have to go gummy shopping again. "Alright idiots, let's head out. I got men to fuck and money to spend"

Armin whooped "hell yeah! I'm gonna fuck!", Mikasa rolled her eyes as the two followed Eren out the front door but not before saying bye to floch.

"Later Floch"

"Bye!"

"Smoke more weed but don't get high!"

* * *

"Mikasa loosen up, we're not here for no reason," Eren said, urging the ruddy cup into Mikasa's hand. Mikasa murmured but nodded, chugging the fluid inside the ruddy cup.

Armin wasn't too far away from them, unfortunately he was grinding on Annie so Eren couldn't hang out with him. Sasha was stuffing her face with the buffet that was displayed for everyone.

Eren shrugged his shoulders uncaringly and strutted over to the mini bar, sitting down on the velvet padded stools.

He snapped his fingers to alert a barkeep for a drink, murmuring in relief when one came over to him. "Can i get a shot of vodka, leave the bottle"

Screwing off the aluminum cap from the bottle and smoothly pouring it within the shot glass. Eren didn't enlist the fact that somebody was sitting another to him until they cleared their throat in an endeavor to urge his attention.

Turning his head a bit, he may see a youthful lady grinning a bit at him. Her dark long locks reach her lower back. She wore a tight ruddy dress, dark tall heels and dazzling jewel hoops. The thing is, he knew those droopy eyes anywhere.

"Pieck? What are you doing here?" he asked before thanking the bartender and chugging the shot of vodka.

The ravenette chuckled lightly "been a while hasn't it Eren? I see you everywhere I go. Seems like you've made a big impression"

"My Mother made sure i was big in the model business, I see you don't have your big dog with you?"

"Porco? No he's actually talking with his brother Marcel"

"Ah i see you can't go anywhere without him huh? Why are you here in America anyways?"

"Saw you left Germany, why?"

"You know why Pieck"

"But- . . I see. . we'll talk about this later, you have my number"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now come, the boys missed you!"

Eren giggled a bit but gestured and stood up from the velvet padded stool and let Pieck lead him over to where the Galliard brothers were standing.

Porco took note of Eren the moment he was in his vision."I see you've brought the kid with you huh?" and pieck only scoffed "don't mind Porco, he's been bitter ever since he lost his favorite sniper"

Marcel laughed "oh yeah! Remember how hard he pouted when he was told that Eren left" which as it were earned him a hard punch in his stomach causing him to twist over in torment, grunting from the force.

"It's fine, I missed my favorite mentor as well. I mean who else is gonna teach me how to get away with pranking Reiner and Zeke?" Eren jokes, giving a fist bump to Porco.

"Whatever, what are you doing in America anyways?" Porco asked, plucking the ruddy cup from Marcel. "Well America doesn't have Echte Kroatzbeere but it has a lot of weird traditions and i've always been interested in this place plus my mom lives here so why not?"

"Yes, I need me a nice glass of Echte Kroatzbeere with macaroons," Pieck moaned at the thought. "It sucks i haven't seen a bottle anywhere"

Porco chugged the unknown fluid"They don't have Jägermeister either", Marcel gagged "i don't know how you could drink that shit"

Pieck laughed "man Porco used to chug it down like there was no tomorrow while he threw money at him as if he was a stripper"

"Talk about strippers, remember how Eren used to dance on the poles at the strip clubs?" Marcel chuckled

"Oh don't bring me into this!? I remember how Marcel was all over Reiner and- god dammit!" Eren groaned in pain from the punch he received in his shoulders.

"shut up dude!" Marcel shouted embarrassment, his cheeks flushed red all the way down to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many potential lot twists for this story  
> also yes Marcel is alive otherwise it wouldn't be the Galliard brothers
> 
> -OMNI_SIMP


	4. 𝟎. 𝟎 𝟑

"Eren please tell me we hooked up"

"Well i mean if being naked and covered with hickies and scratches mean we didn't hook up then no Connie, we didn't hook up."

Connie groaned and threw a pillow in Eren's face. "I swear we always end up hooking up somehow"

Eren laughed "not true, i sometimes hook up with Jean and Mikasa, your just a bit more frequent"

Connie just rolled his eyes "whatever anyways i got to go, i have Lawyer business to attend to. Though i wish i could stay longer"

"It still surprises me that you are a lawyer", Connie scoffed offendedly "What the fuck is that suppose to mean!?"

"Means you're an idiot!"

"Oh fuck off Yeager"

"You sure was fucking on last night"

"Yeah i was fucking you, bottom bitch"

"Bottom supremacy here!"

Connie left before the pillow that Eren threw could hit him and Eren groaned in annoyance.

He got up from his bed, he figured out pretty effectively that this was his house. He didn't bother getting dressed since Floch wasn't here and he didn't ought to be anywhere in the first place.

He was about to head into his kitchen if it wasn't for his phone ringing, sitting on his couch. He picked up the phone, sitting himself on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Eren, i've just finished a meeting about your next photo shoot. You'll be modeling with Levi Ackerman"

"Wait seriously!? The most handsomest but also the rudest and grumpiest old man!?"

"I-. . yes Eren, that old man"

"Oh fuck yeah!"

When Rico hung up on him, Eren squealed like a fangirl and to be honest he kinda was. Levi Ackerman was one of his biggest idols coming in second to his Mother.

Eren could hardly wait though unfortunately his next photo shoot was next week. But that does give him plenty of time to prepare himself.

**BAD BITCH SQUAD  
** **Group chat**

**Power Bottom bitch**  
Guess what bitches!?

**Ocean eyes  
** You had morning sex with Connie?

**I HAVE HAIR  
** Sadly i had lawyer business to  
Attend to.

**The Queen's Guard Dog  
** You found out that you were adopted?

**THE QUEEN  
** No, Eren's parents are his real parents. Stop  
Bringing adoption into this Ymir, we get it you're  
Adopted.

**FOOD CONSUMER  
** You found hidden snacks!?

**HORSE MY ASS  
** Don't bring food into this Sasha

**GODDESS ACKERMAN  
** You found out your modelling with  
Levi Ackerman?

**Power Bottom Bitch**  
How did you know!? I told  
You she was physic!

**FOOD CONSUMER  
** Wait Really!? Is there more  
Food in my future!?

**HORSE MY ASS  
** Are there more chicks in my future!?  
Really needed to get laid again but this maniac  
Was over getting fucked by Connie

**THE QUEEN  
** Great job Eren! But try not to die, heard he  
Was a grumpy old man

**Ocean Eyes  
** Congrats slut, don't get dicked  
Down on the first meet though

**Annie Eilish  
** Just be calm and show no  
Irritation no matter how hard he  
Pushes your buttons

**The Queen's Guard Dog  
** True, you don't want to act like  
How you use to

**SOLDIER & WARRIOR  
**True, don't want to look like  
What he calls a 'brat'

**I HAVE HAIR  
** Yeah he calls everyone a brat  
Unless your older than him or  
He respects you.

 **Power Bottom Bitch**  
Seducing is a thing,   
and i'll be subtle about it

**Ocean Eyes  
** Literally just said 'don't  
Get dicked down on the  
first meet' but what do you plan  
To do? Get dicked down!

**I HAVE HAIR  
** Aw is Armin mad he hasn't fucked  
Eren yet? Poor baby

**HORSE MY ASS  
** Haha! Wait Armin hasn't fucked  
Eren yet? Oh comedy gold

**GODDESS ACKERMAN  
** Armin, you've never fucked Eren?

**SOLDIER & WARRIOR  
**Well i feel bad for you

**THE QUEEN  
** Me too, i can't believe  
You've never fucked Eren

**Ocean Eyes  
** Wait how many people have  
Fucked him!?

**HORSE MY ASS  
** Me

**I HAVE HAIR  
** Me

**The Queen's Guard Dog  
** Me

**THE QUEEN  
** Me

**GODDESS ACKERMAN  
** Me

**Colossal Bitch Ass Titan  
** Me

**FOOD CONSUMER**  
Me

**Annie Eilish  
** Me

 **Power Bottom Bitch  
** I guess Armin will be next on my list?  
Never really thought about getting fucked by you

 **Ocean Eyes  
** Fuck off, were fucking  
At some point

_________________________

Eren hummed and put his phone down, he's truly never fucked Armin even though he was his best friend for years. But that just adds to his list.

Eren smiles and opens up his notes app, writing Armin's name. his list was getting long but it was something he was kinda proud of, plus it was something to show people when they assumed he was a virgin.

Eren wasn't that type of model.

 **FUCK LIST**

Jean Kirschtein **[✓]**

Connie Springer **[✓]**

Mikasa Ackerman **[✓]**

Annie Leonhart **[✓]**

Reiner Braun **[✓]**

Bertolt Hoover **[✓]**

Historia Reiss **[✓]**

Ymir **[✓]**

Sasha Braus **[✓]**

Floch Forster **[✓]**

Petra Ral **[✓]**

Eld Jinn **[✓]**

Oruo Bozado **[✓]**

Gunther Schultz **[✓]**

Farlan Church **[✓]**

Isabel Magnolia **[✓]**

Hitch dreyse **[✓]**

Marco Bott **[✓]**

Yelena **[✓]**

Rico Brzenska **[✓]**

 **Armin Arlert** [-]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, there will be a story to explain how and why Eren fucked or got fucked by all of them. but for now let's sit back and be surprised by how good Eren could use his charms
> 
> -OMNI_SIMP

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is short but the rest will be longer
> 
> -OMNI_SIMP


End file.
